


Miraculous Ladybug Love Square One Shots

by JacoMoss81



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: 4 short stories, Each story is on The Love Square, F/M, Ladynoir gets a little bit smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 02:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19861678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacoMoss81/pseuds/JacoMoss81
Summary: Previously Uploaded on Wattpad in 2017, 4 new short stories each one on The Love Square in Miraculous LadybugAdrienette (Adrien and Marinette)Ladynoir (Ladybug and Cat Noir)Marichat (Marinette and Cat Noir)Ladrien (Ladybug and Adrien)





	1. Adrienette

It was around 6pm on a Friday Night and Marinette Dupain-Cheng is sitting by her desk working on a new top hat which she was going to use in a photoshoot with her boyfriend Adrien Agreste. Her Kwami Tikki came out of her hiding spot and looked at the hat which was now finished. 

"Wow Marinette that looks very good" said the little red Kwami who was flying around the hat. 

"Oh thanks Tikki, thats really sweet of you. Marinate lifted the hat up "Do you think Adrien will like it?" 

"He is your Boyfriend of course he will" 

Marinate started to laugh, Tikki looks at Marinette totally confused. 

"Marinate whats so funny?" asked Tikki. 

"Oh it's just that I still shocked that me the most clumsy girl in the world is dating the most popular and famous boy in all of Paris." 

Tikki shook her head. "Marinette it's been 5 months remember".

"Oh yes I remember" 

5 Months ago Ladybug and Cat Noir were fighting a villain and Cat Noir was hurt ladybug saw him change back into her crush Adrien, she took him to her home and fix him up, after waking up and asking what is going on, she told him everything, form being Ladybug to having a crush on him. They started dating from that day onwards and also try to find out Hawk Moth true identity. 

"Marinette, Adrien's here" called Sabine 

"Coming Mom" yelled Marinette has she came down the stairs but quickly remembered that she left the hat in her room so went to get it. She came down into the Bakery and saw Adrien he run up to her and gave her a kiss on the lips it lasted 5 seconds. 

"How's my Kitty?" asked Marinette 

"He is ok, and how is my Bugaboo?" asked Adrien. 

"Great finished the top hat for the shoot", she handed the top hat to Adrien to have a look at "It's amazing but then again everything you do it's amazing"

Marinate took hold of Adrien's left hand "Come on then we don't want to be late" they left the bakery hand in hand smiling. 

2 hours later the photos were done and Adrien and Marinette were taking about things in life. Marinate kisses Adrien on the lips "I Love You" Adrien Kisses back "I Love you Too".


	2. Ladynoir

Ladybug/Marinette arrived back at her home after patrol with boyfriend Cat Noir/Adrien, Ladybug turns around to see Cat Noir trapping on the window, Ladybug walks to the window and opens it Cat walks in and gives a huge kiss on Ladybug's lips. 

Ladybug looks at Cat with a confused look on her face she put her hands on her hips 

"Kitty are you ok?" 

"Yes My Lady why do you ask?"

"It's just you arrive in my house in your superhero outfit and kiss your girlfriend in her bedroom who is also wearing her Superhero outfit"

Cat Noir holds both of Ladybug's hands with his own 

"I just what to be with you because I leave for"

"The fashion show in Greece"

Cat Noir looked at Ladybug in a confused way "How did you know?"

Ladybug pull down her schedule of Adrien and points to the week were it said's Greece fashion show

"Oh right..... we need to have a talk about that, I mean it's a good schedule even better than the one at home but this Cat need to punish his lady"

"Ok then" said Ladybug has she walked's to Cat and put her arms around his neck "I think I have a great way of you punishing me" Ladybug then whispers in Cat right ear. 

Cat Picks up Ladybug and carry her to her bed, then gets on top of her, Ladybug kisses Cat on the Lips. "We need to be quiet because my Parents are downstairs" Cat Noir Nodded 

"Spots off Tikki/Claws in Plagg" Ladybug and Cat Noir turn back into Marinette and Adrien. 

Tikki moved to her hiding spot with Plagg in order to give their owners some private time, Tikki then had a shock look on her face she looked at Plagg who also had a shocked looked on his face. 

Adrien who was now on the bottom on putting his hand up Marinette's top reaching for her bra he looked at Marinette. 

"Why did you stop?"

Marinette and Adrien looked in shocked as Tom and Sabine were at the trap door

"It Looks like you to have some explaining to do".


	3. Marichat

Marinette was laying in her bed reading the latest fashion magazine that feathered shirtless photos of her Crush Adrien Agreste. She was going to put those photos in her sketchbook. She heard a knock on the window, she turned around and sees Cat Noir waving at her. 

She opens her window 

"Are you going to come in Cat?" 

Cat Noir comes in 

"So how is my Princess tonight?" 

"Your Princess is doing very well"

Cat gave her a kiss on the hand, Marinette winks back 

"I'm going to get some of my Homemade Chocolate Fudge Cake for us to eat".

Cat ears shot up when he heard the C word being used, Marinette went downstairs and into the kitchen, got two plates, cut two slices of cake and also got two glasses and poured clear Apple Juice into them, then got a tray and put the plate, with cake and juice on them then she went back into her room, but Cat Noir was not there. 

"CAT?" 

Marinatte saw that her trap door was open she look up and saw Cat Noir standing on her balcony.

"Are you OK?" asked a worried Marinette 

"Just got something on my mind"

"Want to talk about it?" 

She put the tray down on the table and walked to Cat, she put her hand on his shoulder

"You may know that me and Ladybug are a team"

"Of course"

"Well it's just that I Love Her and I want to tell that and most of all, tell her who I am and whoever she is behind that mask, that brave, nice, wonderful girl who I would be nothing without"

Marinette just listened she did not know what to say as she was Ladybug, she did knew that Cat love her but was not did how much she made an impact on him.

"So you really do Love her"

"Yes... I would do anything for her, I just want her to know that I will like her whoever she is, I what to spend my life with her, get married, have kids and die of old age"

Marinette smiled

"I know what you are going through, I have a love problem of my own"

"Really, who is your Prince Charming?"

"Ah just the most amazing Boy in my class, you might know him"

"Ah and who is that?"

"Adrien Agreste"

Cat just froze he could not believe it Marinette has a crush on him, he through that he scared her but no it was that she loved him.

"So why do you love him? let me guess a fan".

"I did not full in love with him because of who he is....... I fell in love with him because he is a kind, sweet boy, he gave me his umbrella and it was that moment when I saw him for his real self and I knew from that moment on that I was in love"

"Wow that's some love story"

"It's sure is and now lets eat"

The rest of the night saw Marinette and Cat Noir eating cake, drinking Apple Juice and telling each other stories about themselves and thinking about there crushes in there life.


	4. Ladrien

Adrien is laying on his bed looking at old family photos thinking of happier times when his Mother was around and his Father was more of a happier man. 

Plagg came from behind his hiding place and gave a piece of Camembert to Adrien to cheer him up, he tells Plagg to eat it himself and he does.

Adrien heard a knock on the window, he sat up and blinked, he through that he saw Ladybug out there, he was right, their she was, Ladybug the girl on his dreams by his window. 

Adrien jump out of his bed and run to the window, opening it and handed out his hand for Ladybug to grab on. 

Ladybug grab his hand and step down into his room she looked around 

"W-wow y-your room is very big"

"T-Thanks, so what you doing here"? by now he was blushing hard and Ladybug notice

"Ah A-Adrien your cheeks are red" Ladybug pointed at Adrien cheeks, Adrien puts his right hand on his cheek 

"Sorry" 

"Oh don't be" 

"It just your an amazing girl and I have nothing" Adrien sit down on his couch

Ladybug walks over to him and sits beside him 

"It just my Dad whats me to be Adrien Agreste the world famous model.... while me I want to be Adrien Agreste the normal teenager" 

Ladybug put her hand on his hand 

"My life used to great but after my Mother disappeared my dad change, from a lovely man to a cold, harsh, and very strict man, I just wish that some times that I wasn't his son"

Ladybug gave Adrien a hug and kissed his forehead 

"You have a great life, even through he does not show it, he still loves you, and you have your friends Marinette, Nino and Alya and I know that you are going to be an amazing Dad"

"You really think so"

"Yes because you are great friend"

Adrien look confused, did Ladybug just called him a friend.

"F-Friend"

"Yes Adrien a Friend" and with that she put her lips on his, using her hands to put his hair and Adrien doing the same. They could do this all night but Ladybug earrings started to beep meaning that she would change back into Marinette in 5 minutes.

"Sorry Adrien have to go" she started to walk to the window 

"Ladybug just ask me this"

Ladybug turned around 

"Who are you behind the mask"?

Ladybug look at Adrien

"I'll tell you at the end of the week, just promise that you will not be disappointed"

"I won't" and with that Ladybug left his room going back to her home

"I won't My Lady"

THE END.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Next Story will be Nooroo (After Hawk Moth)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and I hoped you enjoyed this story, it was the first ML fan fiction that I wrote on Wattpad where I have over 30 stories with 27 of them being Miraculous Ladybug (The other 3 are Steven Universe and 2 Star vs The Forces of Evil)


End file.
